Staff (Grand Prix Story 2)
Stats When you enter staff training interface, you can see a "Hint" button on the bottom left of the screen. The listed is not just what the in-game list mentions, but also includes how it can impact the overall gameplay. Staff with high Growth will gain more stats when leveled up (a random amount). To determine which is their most dominant stats, or the stats that can grow the most, just look at their initial stats. For example, Jackie Tan (A), who starts with low Agility and Analysis, will remain to have them as his 2 lowest stats even upon training. Strength is the only stat that does not benefit mechanics unless they are picked as a Test Run candidate. This is because it takes away from potential to increase the speed stat of the vehicle being developed, which is the least important. * Strength: Speed UP, Test Run (Main) * Agility: Acceleration UP, Repairs UP (Does not affect research speed, see Bugs) * Tech: Handling UP, Development Capacity (Stats gain outside the 3 stages), Design (Secondary), Aero Test (Secondary) * IQ: Exp gain, Design (Main) * Analysis: Dismantling, Vehicle analysis rate, Aero Test (Main), Test Run (Secondary) * Appeal: Fan gain, Advertisement Stats will be capped after it reaches a certain amount via training. Any stat can reach 4 digits without the need for purchasing or researching anything. Getting new licenses will unlock new training methods which will generally consume more energy and G but have a higher stat cap. Using better aura will also help in going further above the stat cap, which is essential in developing a good team. Stats can also be increased regardless of the cap using seeds. There are 6 different seeds, each increasing one specific stat by a fixed 1~3 points. Seeds can only be obtained from races and as a common treasure raffle reward. Besides racing and the training center, staff can gain exp using manuals. Manuals are items that increase a staff's experience upon consumption. There are 7 manual items that vary in their experience value. Manuals can be obtained alongside acquiring a new license or from challenge races. Form Form have a big impact on all of the staff's actions including qualification races, overall race performance, developing stages and training. As such, Form plays a great role in the game and should not be left ignored if possible. The Form can be affected by the following: * 'Time: '''The form changes every hour. * '''Milk: '''A consumable item gained from the "Dry Springs" sponsor. Storing more than 2 Milk bottles in the inventory is not possible. * '''Musician Special Ability: '''The Musician character type that can be picked when first starting the game has an effect that increases the form of all the staff. Drivers The Driver's contract has to be renewed every week, and the renewal cost is half the hiring price. Note that the following stats are just an approximation and are not 100% accurate; since staff might appear on the hiring list at varying starting levels, as such, the hiring stats may be completely random, but the stat distribution per level isn't. The hiring list updates every hour. Mechanics Mechanic's contract is a one-time payment. Note that the following stats are just an approximation and are not 100% accurate; since staff might appear on the hiring list at varying starting levels, as such, the hiring stats may be completely random, but the stat distribution per level isn't. The hiring list updates every hour. Special Skills Drivers and Mechanics all share 7 skills by default that generally improve the driving or stat gain during vehicle development. One for each of the 4 Car Types, and one for each of the main stats: Speed, Acceleration, and Handling. However, staff can have one or two special skills, some of which are exclusive to one type of staff. Some staff who only have one special skill (possibly all such staff) do have a 2nd "hidden" special skill, although the exact requirements to unlock them are still unknown. It's also unknown whether the hidden special skills are fixed or totally random. All skills use the same amount of RP to level up, up to a maximum level of 9. Special skills only affect the user's team, with the only exception being Race Analysis. Training Training is another main approach to increasing the staff stats alongside leveling up. Notes to consider regarding training: * All training methods cost G and consume a certain amount of stamina in order to give bonuses to some stats. Training costs increase additively as the level of the staff increase. * Some training methods are more effective than others at increasing certain stats, however, they're usually more costly stamina and G wise. * Unlike leveling up, there's a limit to stat gains from training; as the effectiveness of training methods will keep decreasing as you train the staff until it becomes totally ineffective at increasing stats when reaching a certain point. * The only ways to increase the training stat cap is by training using an active aura or having a mechanic with the Cheer Squad chance based special skill on the same team. * The form affects the chance of getting a successful training session. The following table lists all training methods in the game and the stats that they affect, sorting them from highest price to the lowest: ''*Unlocked upon reaching rank 120 by buying it in the item shop for 5,000,000G. Aura Auras are consumed whenever they are used. Actions that are affected by an aura include: * Building a new vehicle. Aura is consumed once the Design stage is finished, and will give higher stats during the development outside of the 3 stages. * Getting better Qualifying Race results by tapping during qualification. * Getting an instant speed boost during a race, similar to how nitro functions. * Getting better results during training while increasing the stat cap (e.g. if the highlighted training method is not effective anymore, having an active aura might still make it give large stat bonuses nevertheless). Auras can be obtained by: * Winning a certain track for the first time. * Finishing or quitting GP events provided the player has finished at least 1 race. * Randomly generated after a certain time has passed. * The mechanic skill: "Hype." Initial aura level with this skill seems to be affected by driver stats. There are five different levels of aura, sorted from weakest to strongest: Blue-->Pink-->Silver-->Gold-->Rainbow. Aura is stack-able, however, only 1 level of aura will be added if the driver already possesses a non-Rainbow aura. Team and Management The player can have up to a maximum of 3 teams, but only a maximum of 2 teams can be used to participate in a race at a time. To unlock a new team, the player must relocate to a new location by accepting an offer from special guests. The first relocation option is given when the player reaches rank 9, and the second relocation option is given when the player reaches rank 50. Relocating will consume G, with 20,000G for moving to the 2nd location and 3,000,000G for moving to the 3rd location. There are only 2 ways to move your staff to another team. One method is by paying 600 GP Medals to purchase a Conch. Another method is by simply firing your staff, and waiting for them to reappear at the hiring list again. They do not appear in the hiring list instantly and might take some time, so keep that in mind before attempting this method.